Kristallrosen
by ASKNB
Summary: Al perder a alguien, no sabes qué hacer... pero es más duro, que esa persona que perdiste fue a causa de la rutina. No hay reparo para esa relación pero ¿si para otra? Ludwig y Natalia no lo creen para el foro yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú? Kristallrosen significa: Rosas de cristal en alemán.


**Hola… el presente fic espera ser el gran inicio de una gran historia, además de participar en el foro "Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?"; el reto es Crack Space.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su autor, yo sólo los tomo prestados para realizar esta historia… sin más espero les guste… **_**German x Belarus**_

_**ASK CAMBIO Y FUERA…**_

* * *

**Lunes.**

Desperté y vi a mi lado, seguía vacío. Había dormido mucho, que pude notar más tu ausencia y apenas pude lograr articular palabra.

Me levanté, pasé mis dedos entre mis cabellos peinando la mayoría hacia atrás, sólo unos quedaban sueltos pero serían menos importantes, después de todo usaría cachucha.

Empecé mis ejercicios matutinos, después de todo, la vida sigue y me pareció ver algo fuera de lo normal pero decidí no prestar atención y seguir.

Tenía trabajo que hacer, pasé un momento por tu casa; seguía siendo bella, suspiré porque así de bella eras tú.

Feliciana Vargas, pronuncié con nostalgia, tú fuiste mi amor y mi vida. Un recuerdo vino a mí, tan borroso, escuché tus gritos mezclados con los míos. Tú, me dejaste…

Se me derramaron unas lágrimas, por instinto agaché la cabeza y me bajé más la cachucha militar. No quería que nadie me viera llorar y menos por tí, la persona que no te supo valorar fui yo.

Lentamente me hice mi rutina sin verte… sin sentirte… sin ti.

**Martes.**

Fui al correo, mandé una carta a tu dirección, no puedo creer como tu esposo no tenga la cara de verme a los ojos y recibir tu correspondencia.

Mis pasos después me guiaron a toparme con una chica, vendía flores y estaba muy seria, eran flores de cristal y no me había dado cuenta, pero expliquenme ¿cómo?

-2 con 35 centavos- respondió, yo aún estaba sorprendido, después de que se cruza en mi camino quiere que le compre. -2 con 35 -repitió y yo fruncí el ceño-, págueme -sacó un cuchillo y sin que me diera cuenta me sujetaba de la garganta. -Usted decide…

-Pagaré -por primera vez estaba tartamudeando, temí por mi vida. Le di el dinero y ella una flor.

Se dio media vuelta, vi la flor con detenimiento fue entonces que me di cuenta de que era de cristal, seguro y las vendía a un precio mayor antes de que me tropezara con ella.

Me sentí mal por arruinar su negocio pero… con una amenaza de cuchillo en mi cuello, no había manera de que alguien le pidiera perdón.

Buscaría un lugar, un lugar para la rosa en mi casa...

**Miércoles.**

La rosa de cristal cuarteada quedaba al lado de mi cama, era bonita y representaba el estado de mi corazón, en estos días quizás.

Busqué a la chica para pedirle disculpas pero no estaba, caminé cabizbajo de no encontrarla, empero… al pasar un callejón, me la encontré.

Su sangre resbalaba de la frente hasta su mentón, su pulso era muy despacio tenía los ojos entre cerrados, sus ropas rasgadas y sus rosas tiradas, vi varios moretones en su piel un poco cubierta.

-I… vá...n- cerró lentamente sus ojos, ¿Iván?; negué con la cabeza y la cargué llevándola a mi casa, era médico y en ese instante lo que más me importaba era su vida y su salud. La revisaba y curaba, dejé que durmiera en mi cama y yo… en el sillón.

Seguramente algo malo le habrá pasado, un accidente, tal vez una riña, le había quitado la ropa para curar más de sus moretones, en el fondo me carcomía la culpa y quería ayudarla.

Con su cara parecía de una muñeca de porcelana, decidí ir a comprar medicamentos, comida y ropa nueva para mi inesperada visita, no sabía su nombre o su edad o tan siquiera porqué le ayudaba y lo más importarme, ¿Por qué la llevé a mi casa?

En definitiva debo estar loco, para aceptar a alguien como ella en mi casa. Una locura que tal vez lamentaría o quizás no.

**Jueves.**

Aún no despierta, le compré vitaminas y minerales, quería que repusiera en cuanto antes, recuperara su fuerza, también le compré unos cuantos vestidos, no sabía cuál elegiría, sólo sabía que me resultó muy embarazoso ir a comprarlos, así que espero le guste alguno.

Entre las once y la una presentaba un cuadro de fiebre, la seguí cuidando, sin darme cuenta en lo que pasaba afuera, empezaba a llover y el problema de mi inquilina se agraviaba.

No sabía qué hacer, la leña estaba afuera, tenía un resguardo y no podía salir. No sólo ella se ponía grave, mi cuerpo empezaba a helarse, vi a la chica temblar de frío. El frío se colaba entre las ventanas, fui a correr las cortinas y me acomode a un lado de ella.

El frío se hacía más intenso, "perdóname por esto" pensé y me metí a abrazarla, mis latidos se hicieron escuchar como si lo tuviera a mi lado. Se estremeció ya que mis dedos estaban helados y su cuerpo estaba hirviendo.

-Iván… -volvió a murmurar me abrazó, me quedé sorprendido y guarde silencio –no me dejes… -buscó con sus labios los míos y una vez encontrados los besaba con intensidad, me alejé un poco y tragué saliva ya que había pasado mucho tiempo de besar a alguien y ella quería a alguien que no era yo. No quería besar a nadie después de…

-Te equivocas no soy yo –seguía abrazándome, era muy fuerte y mis defensas hacia una mujer eran nulas-, déjame explicarte…

-No hay nada que explicar… tú estás conmigo y no con ella –empezó a acariciar mi pecho desvistiéndome-, tú eres mío… -sujeté a la chica de sus muñecas evitando que se desvistiera más.

-No, no quiero esto –mi respiración era intranquila-, no soy la persona que esperas, tienes fiebre y no abusaré de una chica que está enferma… y que… no lo pienso hacer.

Se soltó y con una mano tocó mi mejilla, pensaba que ya estaba mejor, me sorprendió con otro beso y cerré los ojos lentamente ¿qué rayos me pasaba?, seguimos el beso hasta que ella lo interrumpió seductoramente.

-Lo eres, pero si no quieres sólo dime –me volvió a besar de manera corta – no inventes excusas…

**Viernes.**

Me levanté y esperé a que la chica se pusiera mejor. Entre abrió los ojos, se empezó a tambalear, era uno de los tantos síntomas, los mareos. La sujeté con cuidado, luego de que pasara el efecto, le di un vaso con agua y una aspirina.

-¿Dónde estoy? –dijo seria y algo molesta.

-En mi casa, te encontré a casi medio muerta y… -no perdió el tiempo, me amenazó con el vaso, rompiéndolo y yo alcé las manos.

-Ni creas que te voy a agradecer –hizo una expresión de dolor, me moví un poco y siguió amenazándome. –No te muevas…

-Déjame curarte, en cuanto estés bien puedes irte, tuve que coser tu herida, no quiero que se infecte, por favor. Estás muy grave.

-¿Esto es por la rosa?- negué y ella bajó el arma-... entonces ¿qué quieres?

-Yo… quiero pagar tus rosas –por su expresión, noté que le sorprendía-, por mi culpa se cuartearon –tomé la rosa y se la di.-Seguro tuviste problemas, con tu jefe ¿no?

Ella hizo una mueca, su mirada iba de la rosa a mis ojos y después arqueó las cejas.

-¿En serio crees que mi jefe me hizo eso? –Asentí lentamente, no sabía cómo se comportaría-, déjame decirte que no sabes nada… y…

-¿Fue Iván? –ella me miró con ojos de pistola, estaba muerto.

-¿Qué dijiste? –empecé a sudar y ponerme nervioso.

-Nada… lo siento, no debí de haber dicho eso, me disculpo… yo -me sujetó del cuello de la camisa.

-Lo mencionaste…-tragué saliva- ¿Qué sabes de él?

-Nada, sólo lo dijiste mientras estabas con fiebre y…

-¿Y…?

-Me besaste pensando que era… él – por su cara supe que estaba asqueada y molesta a la vez, se tocó los labios.- No pasó nada entre los dos, descuida.

Llena de cólera, se levantó de la cama, las sábanas bajaron hasta sus tobillos, vi su cuerpo desnudo, sus senos firmes y su intimidad al descubierto, las cicatrices suturadas; me sonrojé e instintivamente volteé. Ella se acercó a mí y me golpeó en el abdomen.

-Eres un idiota y por… –tosió y se doblegó un poco, traté de ayudarla y recibí otro golpe- ni se te ocurra tocar… me

-Estas mal, por lo menos espera a que tus heridas sanen… soy médico… soy Beilschmidt, Ludwig- ella no dijo nada, me dio el brazo para apoyarse. La llevé a la cama y vi su herida.

-Sólo por mi salud me voy a quedar…-asentí.- Ni se te ocurra besarme tú a mí.

-Soy médico, no busco nada más en mis pacientes.

-Eso espero… me llamo Arlovskaya Natalia y te vigilaré.

**Nota de la semana: No vuelvo a tropezarme con nadie.**

* * *

**Aquí termina o tal vez ¿empiece? Quien quiera otra semana o capitulo dígame… se reciben tomatazos, comentarios o lo que deseen.**

_**ASK FUERA… :3**_


End file.
